Chibi is Chibi
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Sakura yang Chibi bertemu cinta pertamanya. Sesuatu hal menyebabkan ia membenci pria itu dan pindah selepas lulus SMA. Tapi bahkan setelah pindah pun ia tetap bertemu dengan pria cool & santai ala Asakura Yoh ini. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dua insan ini?/Warn: Sasuke OOC/RnR?


Ini pertama kalinya Gyu buat fic dengan Genre yang bahkan bikin Gyu sendiri bingung (_Gomenne_ kana-chan, Gyu menetapkan Romance/Drama) XD. Dengan tambahan humor gini saat buat beneran bikin perasaan tuk-tik-tak-tik-tuk *suara sepatu kudaa XD. Dan dengan semangat Asakura Yoh *?berhasil dibuat juga Fic yang menceritakan tentang 'Kesempurnaan dan Ketidaksempurnaan' (?) *Emangnya Andra en Debekbon apha? Nah Happy Reading…

**Special Present Gift 4: Kana-chan (dark blue girl12) & Haruka Uchia (HBD Haru ^_~)**

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_I really trully take no provit, and cover isn't mine too, ahaha XD_

**CHIBI IS CHIBI**

**Genre: Romance/Drama + Humor**

**Warning: Sasuke will be OOC/AU/Misstypo bertebaran/etc**

_**don't like don't read**_

…

…

"Oi, _Forehead_! mau kemana?"

"BAKA- Jangan sebut aku dengan nama itu _Pig_."

"Nee? Gimana kalau _Bigfoot_?"

"Aaarghh."

Gadis gendut nan tidak sempurna itu pergi dari kelasnya. Yap dia memang gendut dan dahinya seluas lapangan kasti, toh manusia tak ada yang sempurna.

"Tapi yang jelas kenapa sih harus dipanggil _Forehead_ bahkan _Bigfoot_ aku kan punya nama," runtuk Sakura terus menerus.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan para siswa kelas 3 di Ame Highschool, hari yang benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Membuat ia harus terjebak menggunakan pakaian yang terasa begitu err resmi.

"Uhh sesakkk," Sakura mencoba memperbaiki pakaiannya yang berupa gaun itu. Dia memilih duduk sendiri di sudut perpustakaan sampai acara fota-foto para siswa selesai.

*DUP*

"E-Eh?" Sakura terbentur kecil rak buku di belakangnya saat mencoba bersandar.

Nasib buruk menimpanya tak lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba rak-rak lainnya ikut tersenggol dan malah jatuh menuju ke arahnya yang sedang terjepit.

"EH AWAS!" tiba-tiba seorang pria masuk secara kebetulan di perpus itu dan melompat ke arah Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura tersenyum bahagia, tak disangkanya Sasuke sang pangeran kelas sedang datang dan melompat ke arahnya untuk menyelamatkannya dari timpaan rak dan kematian di umur muda.

*BRAKKK BRUMM GDUBAK GDUBUK MIAO*

Sasuke berhasil menangkapnya, dia tersenyum lega dan menaruhnya lagi ke raknya (?)

"Syukurlah, buku Icha Icha Paradise tahun 1990 milik Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak apa-apa," Sasuke memperbaiki rak bukunya dan menaruh beberapa buku yang sempat berserakan karena insiden tersebut.

*BRAK*

Sebuah tangan keluar dari tumpukan-tumpukan buku yang berserakan di lantai serta sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut. Sasuke pun dengan refleks segera menjauh ke pojok perpustakaan sambil teriak-teriak.

"TIDAAK, Monster buku _Ame Library_ bangkit kembali setelah tersegel selama ribuan tahun," Sasuke terus menerus menggigil melihat tangan dan sosok yang keluar dari tumpukan itu.

"BA-BA-BAKA.. SASUKE NO HENTAII."

*PRAKK*

"Eh _Forehead_, sedang apa kau di tumpukan buku itu?" Sasuke memasang wajah polos sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah berkat tapak suci Sakura.

"Kau tidak lihat yang terjadi mesum? Aku baru saja tertimpa rak buku dan hampir mati muda," Sakura memegangi kerah baju Sasuke sambil ber-_death glare_ ria.

"NE? Benarkah? Syukurlah," Sasuke menghela nafas sambil tersenyum lepas melihat wajah Sakura.

"BAKA-"

*BLETAK*

"Tak ada yang patut di syukuri," Sakura melepaskan kerah baju Sasuke dan menjatuhkannya di lantai.

"Ma-Maksudku, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," Sasuke duduk kembali sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berasap.

"Tch, BAKA. Sekarang kau harus membantuku membersihkan kekacauan ini!" Sakura pun melempar buku-buku ke arah Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana semuanya bisa baik-baik saja? MESUM," Sakura melempar semua buku ke arah Sasuke.

"ITT-E, Sakura hentikan!" Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura yang sebegitu marahnya.

"Eh," Sakura hening sejenak sehingga Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"_Doushite_?" Sasuke melirik Sakura dan memukul-mukul kecil dahi Sakura dengan penggaris.

"Dipikir lagi, sedang apa kau disini?" Sakura berkacak pinggang dan menangkap penggaris Sasuke.

"So? Ada yang aneh?" Sasuke tersenyum dan memperbaiki rak disamping Sakura.

Saat rak itu berhasil berdiri tegak, Sakura kini terapit oleh Sasuke. Di belakangnya hanyalah rak lain yang menutup jalan. Sementara itu Sasuke menyandarkan tangannya ke rak di belakang Sakura dan membuat wanita itu tersudut.

"Ne? Kau itu _Chibi_," Sasuke mencubit-cubit pipi Sakura dan menarik-nariknya ke samping.

Wajah Sakura berkerut dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah total, dia hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sasuke kembali mendekatkan tangannya melewati leher Sakura.

"A-Aku.." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah gemuk Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke, Kau mau apa?" Sakura memejamkan matanya, sebenarnya dia rela-rela saja kalau ciuman pertamanya harus direnggut oleh anak se-_cool_ Uchiha Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke itu bodoh bila dilihat dari caranya berbicara.

"A-Aku.."

"Iya, Sasuke-_kun_. Teruskan!"

"A-Aku tidak percaya."

"E-Eh?" Sakura membuka matanya mendapati Sasuke tengah memegang sebuah buku.

"Ini adalah buku Senam Aerobik Gangnam Style yang terbaru itu," mata Sasuke berbinar-binar memegangi buku yang baru saja didapatnya.

"Sa-Sasuke.." Sakura tertunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ne, Kukira kiriman buku ini baru sampai bulan depan. Syukurlah sebelum lulus aku bisa menemukannya," Sasuke mengelus-eluskan pipinya ke buku aneh tersebut.

"BA-BA-BAKAA."

*BUMM*

_**Di sisi lain (Masih di alam yang sama)~**_

"Eh apa itu?" tanya Naruto yang menyeruput jus jeruk miliknya sambil melihat ke sekitar.

"Aku tak yakin tapi mungkin gempa sebesar 0.000085 skala _richter_ tadi terjadi," jawab Shikamaru yang kemudian meletakkan kalkulator miliknya.

"Eh, By the way/Anyway/Busway, sedari tadi bukankah si _Forehead_ dan juga Sasuke belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. Kira-kira mereka kemana?" Kiba melepaskan _Tuxedo_ miliknya lalu ikut duduk bersama Naruto dan yang lain.

"Mungkin mereka ditelan oleh ular eksperimen Orochimaru-_sensei_. _SEKAK_!" teriak Lee dan sukses membuat Neji menghela nafas.

"Sudah kubilang ini adalah permainan monopoli, jadi tidak ada istilah seperti itu," Neji bersungut-sungut membuat Lee hanya menggaruk-garukkan kepala.

Tak berapa lama Ten-ten dan Ino selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka, kini konsumsi yang sedemikian banyaknya hingga tak habis sejauh mata memandang tersedia di meja-meja lapangan.

"BAIKLAHHH, Aku akan makan sepuasnya sampai perutku kenyang," teriak Kiba

"HANYA ITU? Aku akan makan sepuasnya sampai aku pingsan," teriak Naruto yang sudah memegangi garputala eh garpu makan.

"HANYA ITU? Aku akan makan sepuasnya sampai aku koma," teriak Choji yang sukses membuat teman-temannya merinding.

"_IKUZE_!"

Ino, Ten-ten, dan teman-temannya yang lain hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan teman mereka yang sedang adu lomba makan tersebut.

_**Back to Library**_

"Sakit _Forehead_!" Sasuke merintih dengan kepalanya yang kembali berasap-asap bak wedhus gembel.

"Huh itu salahmu," Sasuke memalingkan wajah _chibi _merahnya dari Sasuke.

"Eh? Salahku?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura sebentar.

Sakura dengan paksa memperbaiki rak-rak buku perpus dan menaruh kembali semua bukunya. Dia tak peduli lagi dengan Sasuke, walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke ikut membantunya hingga selesai sambil terus tersenyum memandangi wajah _chibi_ Sakura.

"Fuuh, selesai," Sakura menggosok keringat yang mengucur tak deras di dahinya.

"Hee," Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Sakura tapi gadis itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Arigatou_, sudah mau menolongku," Sakura acuh dan tak memandang Sasuke.

"Ha, begitu saja? Padahal 'kan ini perpisahan, kenapa tak ada hadiah yang bisa di kenang buatku?" Sasuke tersenyum dengan penuh ketidakjelasan.

"Trus kau maunya apa?" Sakura merengut memandang Sasuke.

*CUP*

Tak disangka-sangka Sakura, kalau Sasuke menariknya dan menciumnya. Sasuke mengecupnya di bibir membuatnya terkejut sekaligus membuat banyak perasaan lain lagi meledak-ledak di dadanya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang bagaikan pangeran itu mencium dia yang bagaikan gumpalan lemak.

"Nah, sekarang baru bisa kukatakan. _Sayonara, forehead,_" Sasuke memegang kepala Sakura kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkannya.

"Ap-Apaan dia itu? Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Sakura menunduk dan meneteskan air mata.

Apa yang dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah kebodohan Sasuke. Begitu kejamnya lelaki itu di matanya sekarang karena memperlakukannya seperti itu, mana mungkin ada laki-laki yang tulus suka padanya. Sasuke hanya akan mempermainkannya saja.

**xxx**

Beberapa tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Sakura kini pindah dari kota Ame. Dia kini tinggal bersama keluarganya di kota Konoha sekaligus melanjutkan kuliah di _Konoha Great University_ yaitu kampus terbesar dan paling terkenal di seluruh Jepang. Kini ia menjalani hidup barunya bersama sang bunda.

"SAKURA? BANGUN! Sudah siang Sakura, jangan mentang-mentang kamu tidak kuliah malah malas-malasan." teriak Ibu Sakura.

"Ehm, sepuluh menit lagi," Sakura menguap lebar kemudian melanjutkan rutinitasnya.

"Kau sudah katakan itu sebanyak 65 kali, cepat bangun dan pergi ke supermarket sana!"

"Ehm, nanti."

"CEPAT BANGUN PENGANGGURAN TERSELUBUNG!"

"Pe-Pengangguran terselubung?" Sakura yang geram akhirnya bangun juga, senjata rahasia sang ibu berhasil memancingnya keluar dari sarangnya.

Sakura pun mengambil handuknya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Lama ia membersihkan diri dan kemudian kembali ke kamar untuk mengganti bajunya.

Di gosok-gosokkannya haduk merah mudanya itu ke rambutnya yang masih basah, di pandanginya lagi cermin sembari menyisir rambutnya yang kusut.

"Aku tak ingin mengingatnya," ucap Sakura lagi.

*DING DONG*

Tak ada jawaban dan bel rumah Sakura terus berbunyi, membuat gadis itu terpaksa turun dan membukakan pintu. Dilihatnya pak pos mengantarkan paket kecil untuknya.

"To-Tolong tanda tangani disini!" Tukang pos itu terlihat kikuk melihat Sakura yang keluar dengan rambut yang masih basah.

"Hm."

"_A-Arigatou_," Tukang pos itu pun menabrak pintu pagar Sakura karena terus menerus melihat Sakura dan sukses membuat Sakura tersenyum.

Sakura pun menutup pintunya dan kemudian membolak-balikkan paket kecil itu. Ia kembali ke kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya yang ringan di ranjang. Kini Sakura sudah kehilangan banyak beban sejak saat itu, itu menjelaskan sikap tukang pos tadi padanya. Sekarang Sakura menawan bak angsa putih di kolam ikan (?) kakinya yang jenjang dan seluruh tubuhnya begitu ramping dan mulus.

Sakura perlahan merobek paket itu, tapi tak berapa lama telepon rumahnya berbunyi dan sukses membuatnya kesal.

*TELELELELET-TELELELELET-AYIYAIYAI*

"Iya-Iya aku datang," Sakura kesal dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Ohayou, Forehead bukan Bigfoot."_

"E-Eto, Suara ini? Ino-_pig_? Sakura menaruh ganggang telepon itu di lehernya kemudian berjalan kembali ke kamar.

"_Ne? Kau sudah terima paket itu?_"

"Paket? Maksudmu yang pagi ini datang?

"_Iya. Lihatlah!_"

Sakura membuka paket itu dan mendapati banyaknya kumpulan kartu pos dari teman-temannya. Selain itu di bagian paling bawah didapatinya kertas undangan berpita emas.

"_Yoh, Kuharap kau datang Chibi, Ja Ne.."_

"Eh Tu-Tunggu-"

*TUT TUT TUT NTUUT*

Sakura hanya menghela nafas, sambil tersenyum di lihatnya satu persatu kartu pos itu. Kiba, Ten-ten, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, tapi hanya milik Sasuke yang tidak ada.

"Hmnh, dibanding memikirkannya aku lebih baik memikirkan pakaian untuk malam ini," Sakura melirik ke kartu undangan reuni itu lagi.

**xxx**

Sakura berjalan mengintip dari pintu Café itu, wajahnya terlihat malu sekali karena entah kenapa ini kali pertama ia memakai pakaian _tank top_ merah mudanya setelah sekian lama dibeli dan berdebu.

"Kupikir aku takkan pernah memakai pakaian ini, tapi ternyata hanya ini yang tidak kedodoran," Sakura menangis dalam hati.

Dilihatnya begitu banyak sahabat-sahabatnya di dalam sana , tapi enggan buat Sakura untuk masuk. Sakura pun hanya mengintip dari luar pintu Café itu.

"Kau menghalangi jalan."

"E-Eh?" Sakura merengut lalu menoleh ke belakang.

Iris _Emerald_ miliknya memancarkan pantulan warna mata _Onyx _dari pria yang menyapanya. Sebentar ia melihat-lihat penampilan pria itu begitu santai, Pria itu menyandang _tuxedo _hitam yang seharusnya dipakai dan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih biasa. Begitu menyadarinya siapa pria didepannya, ia seakan tak percaya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap gadis didepannya sekarang. Dilihatnya baik-baik dan ia pun mengenali gadis itu.

"_Forehead_? Kau berubah sekali," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga sangat dekat dengan Sakura.

"Tch," Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan berhenti menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi kiri Sakura. Di cobanya untuk sedikit memaksa gadis itu menatapnya, tapi reaksi Sakura berbeda dari yang Sasuke kira.

"Hentikan mesum!" Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Hn. Seperti yang kukira sifatmu tak berubah, tapi aku tak menyangka kau bisa kurus seperti ini," Sasuke tersenyum tipis tapi Sakura hanya menunduk.

*KRIEET*

Sasuke membuka pintu Café itu dan membuat keributan di dalam terhenti sejenak. Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, dan semua yang lainnya menatap orang yang datang.

"OI, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau bawa pacar?" Naruto menyapa Sasuke dari kejauhan, tetapi Naruto disikut oleh Shino yang masih mengagumi wanita di samping Sasuke.

"Naruto, sepertinya itu.. _forehead_," ucap Shino dan membuat Naruto menganga tak percaya.

"_Bigfoot_?" Ino datang melihat Sakura.

"_Tank top? Jeans_? Rambut yang disisir dan diikat? _well well_, _forehead_, Kau terlihat cantik malam ini," Ten-ten datang ikut mengagumi diri Sakura. Sakura pun hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

_**#Beberapa saat kemudian~**_

"Baiklah semuanya bersulang, untuk _forehead_ dan 50Kg yang telah hilang darinya," teriak Naruto.

"_Cheers_," teriak mereka.

Tak berapa lama suasana riuh memenuhi ruangan tersebut, Naruto seperti biasa bersorak sorai bersama Kiba. Pria tropikal Shikamaru duduk menyeruput _cappucino_ disamping Choji yang membumi hanguskan makanan di depannya. Neji masih menantang Lee untuk bermain monopoli bersama layaknya dulu. Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke hanya duduk minum _fruitlatte_ dan jus tomat.

"Karena malam ini malam spesial, kau tak keberatan mencobanya 'kan?" Sasuke menyapa Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya merengut melihat wajahnya.

"Eh?"

Tak berapa lama pelayan membawa bir dan memenuhi meja-meja ruangan itu, sementara Sasuke berbeda. Ia memesan minuman berkelas yaitu _wine 1885_.

"Hn. _Doushite_?" Sasuke menuang _wine_ ke gelas Sakura.

"Ti-Tidak," Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Jadi sekarang kau masih belum-"

"Yah, _Single_," ucap Sakura dan menghentikan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Sebentar?" Sasuke melihat seseorang masuk ke Café dan berbicara dengan orang itu, tak berapa lama Sasuke keluar dan pria itu masuk ke dalam Café. Pria itu pun mendekati Sakura dan duduk di depannya.

"Sepertinya kau salah satu teman Sasuke. Aku Hidan," Hidan mengulurkan tangannya tetapi lama Sakura baru menyambutnya.

"Hehe, Aku dan Sasuke teman dekat semasa SMA dulu, yah walaupun kita beda sekolah," Hidan tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Sebenarnya mereka berdua duduk agak di sudut Café sehingga tak ada yang memperhatikan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Sakura hanya menunduk. Bukankah Café ini sudah dipesan khusus buat reuni, kenapa malah Sasuke membiarkan orang macam Hidan masuk. Sakura terus meratapi Hidan yang sedari tadi tak puas-puasnya meneguk _wine_.

"Kau tahu sesuatu? Sasuke yang mengenalkanku padamu," Hidan pun bicara juga setelah lama minum _wine_.

'Ap-Apa? Sasuke? Jangan-jangan dia mau-' batin Sakura berkecamuk.

"Eh, bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kita ke hotel?" ajak Hidan dan memegangi dagu Sakura membuat gadis itu hanya menghela nafas dan menatap lama Hidan.

**xxx**

'Dimana gadis itu?' batin Sasuke angkat bicara saat tidak dilihatnya Sakura terkecuali Hidan yang tertidur di meja.

"Hidan kau mabuk? Jangan tidur disini!" Sasuke mengangkat kepala Hidan dan melihat begitu horrornya mukanya. Hidungnya berdarah dan mukanya dipenuhi bekas tamparan dan tinju, sedangkan matanya bertuliskan K.O.

"Me-Mengerikan," Sasuke agak merinding dan kemudian ia berlari keluar Café dan melihat seorang wanita berjalan menjauh.

Sasuke pun berlari dan berhenti lalu memegangi tangan wanita yang ia tuju, dia menunduk dan merogoh sakunya sebentar lalu dikatakannya hal yang sudah tidak bisa ditahannya lagi.

"Nek, beli 1 _bucket_ yah," Sasuke pun menyerahkan beberapa helai uang kepada wanita tua penjual bunga yang ada di pinggir jalan dekat Café.

"Terima kasih anak muda," Nenek itu melambai ke arah Sasuke yang meneruskan mengejar Sakura.

Sasuke pun berhasil mengejar Sakura dan menggenggam lengannya, "_Forehead_, tunggu! Kenapa kau pulang? Kau apakan Hidan?"

*TSH*

"Aku tak minta kau mengenalkannya padaku," Sakura melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Sasuke dan menjatuhkan _bucket_ bunganya.

"Kau bicara apa? Sejak kapan aku mengenalkanmu dengan Hidan?"

"Dan kenapa juga aku harus ke hotel bersamanya?"

"Hotel?"

"Berhenti mempermainkan perasaanku, Sasuke-_kun_!" rintih Sakura dan membuat Sasuke membisu.

"Aku pindah ke konoha, karena aku tak ingin bertemu kalian. Aku tak suka… dipanggil _forehead_," Sakura meneteskan air matanya tapi dengan cepat ia menghapusnya.

"_Gomenne_, Sakura_-chan_. Aku takkan memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu lagi," Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

'Aku ingin diriku berbeda, aku punya nama. Dan kenapa kau malah mencintaiku disaat aku bukanlah seorang yang sempurna?' rintih Sakura lagi.

**xxx**

"Tch, membuat kesal saja, padahal _Forehead_ itu panggilan yang imut," oceh Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak tenang. Dia membolak-balikan badannya di kasur itu sembari memikirkan Sakura.

Tak berapa lama terjadi penampakan, seorang gadis dengan_ skull caps_ dan syal muncul secara tiba-tiba di jendela rumah kost Sasuke.

"Hah?" Sasuke terkejut tapi saat melihat wanita itu, setelah menyadari siapa ia malah menatap aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Forehead_? Ini lantai 2," Sasuke datang menyambut Sakura ke jendela.

"Maaf aku datang di saat larut seperti ini tapi untunglah ada tangga," Sakura tersenyum dan masuk kekamar Sasuke, tapi kakinya tersandung sehingga ia pun terjatuh menimpa Sasuke.

*BRUKK*

"_Hoi, suara apa diatas sana_?"

"Gawat," Sasuke menarik Sakura ke kasurnya dan menutupnya dengan selimut.

"Suara apa itu, Sasuke?" pria itu berteriak sambil membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

"_Gomen_, aku menjatuhkan pulpenku," Sasuke menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya mencari alasan singkat padat nan tepat.

"Pulpen saja? Dasar kau," Paman itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Hampir saja," Sasuke bernafas lega dan Sakura pun muncul dari balik selimutnya.

"Kupikir kau tinggal di apartemen, bukankah sekarang kau kaya?"

"Bu-Bukan urusanmu. Lalu dimana kau dapat-"

"Naruto memberikanku alamatmu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," Sakura melepaskan _skull caps _dan syal miliknya.

"Apa?"

"Waktu itu kenapa kau menciumku?"

Sasuke menunduk, mukanya merona merah bila harus mengenang saat itu dan mengakuinya di depan Sakura.

"Coba lihat kesini!" Sakura tersenyum manis membuat wajah Sasuke tambah merona.

"Hmn, kenapa ya?"

"Karena kau cantik _Forehead_, bukan tapi Sakura-_chan_," Sasuke memberikan senyum santainya lagi pada Sakura membuatnya terkenang masa lalu.

Sasuke menyentuh kepala Sakura dan membuatnya hanya berbaring di kasur Sasuke, sementara Sasuke menatapnya dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai penopang selama ia mengamati wajah Sakura. Tak berapa lama dipegangnya lagi kepala Sakura dan-

..

..

*CUP*

..

..

Menciumnya, perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke menindih Sakura membuat gadis itu terkejut. Tapi Sakura akhirnya tenang karena baginya Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke yang seperti dulu.

"Kau mau?" Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh arti.

"Entahlah," Sakura merona merah membalas pandangan Sasuke.

**...**

**...**

"Apakah sakit?" Sasuke menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura.

"_Daijobu_," Sakura tersenyum karena tak lama kemudian Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher jenjang Sakura.

"Aku masih penasaran bagaimana kau bisa kurus seperti ini?" Sasuke bergumam di leher Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Sakura.

_**#Di pagi harinya~**_

Sasuke mencubit pipi Sakura yang baru saja bangun dan membereskan kasurnya, "Lihat disini masih ada lemak."

"Bukankah kau suka _chibi_?" Sakura merengut tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura membuat tangan gadis itu tertahan, dan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Entah kenapa, tadi malam aku bermimpi tentangmu," bisik Sasuke.

"Mesum," balas Sakura dan membuat tawa Sasuke lepas.

Mereka pun kembali beradu pandang saat kepala mereka saling bersandar memandangi mentari yang terbit di kejauhan dari jendela.

**~OWARI~**

Ukh, Gyu susah banget gabungin humor ma romancenya, apalagi bahasanya ngga pakai bahasa nyantai XD maklum masih kurang pengalaman hehe, tapi malah Sasuke jadi korban OOC ^_~ _Gomenne, Sasuke-kun. Cuman kamu yang mukanya mirip Asakura Yoh dimata Gyu _XD #Sasuke: Dasar author katarak, lagian 'kan masih kurang santai ketimbang Yoh.

Sebelumnya mohon maaf juga kalau ada kesamaan cerita tapi ini murni dari otak Gyu koq..terutama humornya yang garing itu ( _ _) #pundung

Osh, _Arigatou Gozaimasu_ udah mampir para reader dan senpai semua, jangan lupa reviu-nya yaa ^_~ _Jaa_~


End file.
